In conventional telephone networks, every telephone line is assigned a unique telephone number. In the United States, the unique number is generally ten digits long; even though only seven of these digits need to be dialed to place a local call. Some telephone lines have additional "alias" telephone numbers. For example, a telephone line may have both, its conventional ten-digit number and an "800" toll-free number. Some of these aliases may be quite short. For example, only three digits, namely, "911" need to be dialed from a telephone set to reach local emergency services.
Taking advantage of the abbreviated dialing system mentioned above, some communications carriers provide a service called Software Defined Network ("SDN"). SDN allows subscriber lines within a defined group of such lines to have short alias telephone numbers by which they can be connected to one another. Thus, one SDN subscriber within a group of subscribers can reach another subscriber within the same group by dialing fewer than the seven digits needed for conventional local calls, or fewer than ten digits needed for conventional long distance calls. This SDN feature is implemented by mapping in a routing table of the communications carrier the alias number of a subscriber with the conventional telephone number of that subscriber.
Some communications carriers also provide a service called "Centrex.RTM." that allows fewer than seven or ten digits to be dialed for a call. The Centrex.RTM. service affords subscribers within a defined group various communications features including abbreviated dialing, conference calling, intercom calling to name a few. When a Centrex.RTM. user wishes to call someone outside of the group, a code must first be dialed to signal the switch that the call is a conventional call. Centrex.RTM. service may be provided by using the telephone switch of, for example, a Local Exchange Carrier ("LEC").
The prior art methods of defining groups of telephone users may have some disadvantages, especially when a group is to be established only on a temporary basis, and for a relatively short duration. There is a need for creating short duration temporary groups. For example, telephone subscribers who meet other subscribers at certain functions but who do not normally call each other on a regular basis, do not usually know each other's telephone numbers. It is also unlikely that such subscribers would be able to memorize each others' telephone numbers immediately. Examples of groups that may use such temporary services include:
(1) telephone subscribers from different companies attempting to meet a deadline for a common project; PA1 (2) wireless communications subscribers representing a company for a day at a trade show; PA1 (3) respective friends and relatives of a bride and groom trying to make final plans for a wedding; or PA1 (4) acquaintances, friends and relatives of a deceased person attempting to make arrangements for his/her funeral.
These exemplary groups may not be able to benefit from prior art abbreviated dialing systems, especially when the duration of the group network would only last, for example, a few hours or a few days.
Conventional systems, such as those mentioned above, are generally utilized for far more permanent or long term groups of persons, such as the employees of an established business. The resources needed, overhead incurred, and set-up time required for such systems would not warrant their use on a temporary basis. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that allows users of communications networks to establish temporary group networks. Such a system may also be applicable to wireless communications users. Finally, there is a need to provide for automatic conference calling among the members of a temporary group network.